Press Play
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: One of the most used media platforms is YouTube. Natsu and Lucy can agree. A series of oneshots based around YouTube. Modern AU!
1. Best Friend

**A/N So here is a stress free series of interconnected oneshots based on YouTube! All of them are set in one universe and are very fluffy. I don't own Fairy Tail and here is everyone's YouTube name or Twitter username:**

 **CelestialSweetheart- Lucy**

 **SummerSalamander- Natsu**

 **TravelingPsychic- Cana**

 **AnimalLover3- Lisanna**

 **KnightInLove- Dan Straight**

 **BluenetteInTheWind- Wendy**

 **ObsessedRainDrop- Juvia**

 **DemonBartender- Mira**

 **EnchantedBooks- Levy**

 **TheStellarSquad- the Zodiac keys**

Ping!

Natsu froze for a second as he stared around his room. Only after a few seconds did he realize that the sound was emitted from his phone. Reaching over a tanned hand, Natsu snatched the blinking object from his bedside table. The small glowing numbers showed it was 2:57 in the morning. His eyes scanned the screen for what could have caused the noise and Natsu finally saw it. A red box with a white play button. It was an alert that one of the YouTubers he subscribed to posted a video. Checking the name with alert eyes, Natsu smiled at the screen name. It was CelestialSweetheart aka Lucy Heartfillia. The girl was Natsu's internet best friend and the two lived two hours away. They often chatted for hours together and had met up quite a few times. Natsu was a regular on Lucy's channel and vice versa. It was fun to watch Lucy bloom on YouTube as she gained plenty of subscribers.

Well not the four million that Natsu had but Lucy's one and a half million subscribers were enough for her. Natsu still remembered the day she reached one million and invited him over to celebrate all day. The joy in her eyes made it seem like she'd won the lottery.

Natsu flung open his laptop and jammed in a pair of headphones. Sure enough a new video was on Lucy's channel. He clicked on it urgently and rested his right hand behind his head. It wasn't uncommon for Lucy to post at odd hours, for her father didn't support of YouTube and wasn't trusting of his daughter. She used to have daily electronics checks until she convinced her father Jude that she was trustworthy. Of course there was another reason why the video was uploaded this late; Lucy had a bad habit of editing videos at night when she couldn't sleep and was thinking about her deceased mom. Though this was the first time she actually posted one this late. Normally they were out by midnight or in the early morning. Ignoring it all, Natsu's attention became focused on the blond girl covering his screen. Kind brown eyes shone and somehow Natsu was smiling right along with her.

" _Hi everyone! So today I had a video planned but then Cana or TravelingPsychic nominated me for this challenge so here it is! The Five Question challenge. Basically I find five of the most personal questions on my Twitter and answer them in one video. Without further ado here is the first question. Okay so AnimalLover3 asked if I'm doing any greets or meetups soon and I am! In Hargeon next Saturday I'll be meeting at the shop: Magic Dust. It will be an all-day thing so feel free to stop by. Next question is from Kn1ght1nLove and they asked if I was in a relationship. Well actually I am not at the moment but who knows right? Anyways my third question is from Bluenettte1nTheWind and she asked for my favorite song right now. That would have to be Ghost by Halsey! Thanks for asking. After that is ObsessedRa1nDrop asking if I'm her love rival? I don't think I'm competing for love with anybody so that'd be no. Moving on… D3monBartender asked me what's going on between me and SummerSalamander. That's easy! Natsu is my best friend. Well that's all the questions I have for the challenge! I nominate SummerSalamander, EnchantedBooks, and TheStellarSquad. This is Lucy signing off! Have a wonderful day."_

Natsu sighed as he looked at Lucy smile. The video finally stopped and began to start loading a new video but Natsu shut his laptop. The words "best friend" echoed in his mind and Natsu grinned as he laid back on his pillow. His cat Happy meowed at the sudden movement but Natsu ignored his feline's irritation. The words kept replaying in his mind until his eyes finally fluttered close.

Best friend.


	2. Meet & Greet

**A/N I can't sleep so here's another part of the Press Play oneshot saga! This one is set a few days after the last and takes place in Hargeon during Lucy's meet and greet that I hinted at. Just so you know right now Natsu just turned 18 and Lucy is like four months away from turning 18! More character ages will come later but this is what I have right now. Without further ado (have I said this already?) it is chapter two!**

"Thanks for coming it was great to see you!" Lucy called as she stood inside Magic Dust. There were plenty of people milling around in the shop and that made Lucy's heart swell. Back when she was fifteen she tried to run away and made it all the way to Hargeon. Magic Dust was the only place she went before her dad found her. Not only was the place her hideaway but it also was where she gained her love of the stars. Needless to say the place was precious to her. Luckily the owner agreed to let her do a meet and greet there as long as they weren't too rowdy. The buzz of a phone cut Lucy's thoughts off.

Picking up her gold iPhone 6, Lucy answered the call as she surveyed the line that had been dwindling down all day.

"Hey Lucy! How's it going at the meet and greet?" Yukino's voice blasted through the speaker. Wincing a little, Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Please learn about volume control 'cus. Anyways everything is going great. A lot of people showed up. Now there's only four left. I'm sorry but can I call you back in a bit?" Lucy asked while the next in line walked up. After Yukino hung up she pocketed her phone and smiled.

"Hello! What's your name?" Lucy smiled warmly at the girl. She looked a few years younger than Lucy and was fidgeting nervously. Her hair was a dark shade of blue that made Lucy wonder if it was dyed. Behind the blue haired girl was an older lady with wispy white hair. Her green eyes were kind and Lucy guessed that she was the girl's mother.

"I'm Wendy. Can I please have a picture?" Wendy stammered and shifted in her forest green dress.

"Of course!" Lucy's smile widened and the mother pulled out her phone. Wendy scurried up next to the older blond and the two smiled towards the camera. A click was heard before Wendy pulled away. Just when she was about to leave the store Lucy called out.

"Wait! I think I know you. Are you on Tumblr?" Lucy asked. Wendy looked shocked but nodded her head.

"You're Bluenette-In-The-Wind? That's also your Twitter right?" Lucy inquired.

"How did you know?" Wendy's eyes were wide and she looked like someone had just given her all the candy in the world.

"After you asked your question on my video I looked at your Twitter and I saw your Tumblr link. The artwork you do is amazing. Especially your self-portrait." Lucy complimented. A blushing Wendy smiled widely before running to catch up with her mom.

"That was a nice thing to do." A deep voice said from beside Lucy. Snapping her neck to the left, Lucy saw a head of pink hair and a large grin.

"Hey Natsu! I didn't know you'd come to the meet and greet!" Lucy hugged Natsu firmly and only let go after she felt eyes on her. It was the three remaining people waiting for pictures. With an apology she quickly went through them and finally it was only Natsu, her, and the shop owner.

"Want to go to the ice cream shop nearby?" Natsu asked before dragging Lucy off anyway. The two walked down the cobblestone streets with their hands intertwined. It was a habit that developed after they kept getting lost in the large city Lucy lived in. After the eighth time of being separated they finally decided to just make a chain by linking hands. The method was silly but effective and the pair now did it any time they were in public. Of course it lead to a lot of rumors but who really cared?

"Luce what flavor are you getting?" Natsu grinned once they entered the small shop. Chimes went off above their heads and sunlight shone in from the large windows. The two made their way to the counter where Lucy ordered one scoop of strawberry in a vanilla cone. After her Natsu got himself a scoop of chocolate with vanilla on top and poured some of the hot sauce on top. He was oblivious to the disgusted looks both his best friend and the worker shot at him while adding his flavor.

"How can you eat that? Also I'm paying." Lucy said firmly.

"You sure?" Natsu peered down at Lucy when he asked the question.

"I took my dad's card. Not like he'll notice anyway." Lucy smirked while reaching into her wallet with one hand and slapping down a credit card on the cool counter. Net to her Natsu laughed heartily at the statement. It was no secret that Lucy's dad was a big deal in the business world and was _**very**_ well paid. He owned all the railroads and a few smaller business. Jude Heartfillia was a bigwig who didn't care about his daughter except when he was trying to get her to be a perfect daughter. It never worked obviously.

"What did you say so that he'd let you go out?" Natsu asked as they entered the local park.

"Yukino invited me over to study. He's an idiot." Lucy laughed and Natsu joined in after a minute. Birds chirped from nearby and a faint breeze blew through the park.

"Yeah. I saw your video this week. It was really good. I like what you said about me." Natsu teased while eating his ice cream. From beside him Lucy was blushing slightly.

"It's true. Wait it's nearly five?! Ugh I've got to be home by nine and the drive takes almost four hours. Bye Natsu it was great to see you again! When I get home I'll text you." Lucy practically jumped off the bench to hug Natsu once more before running towards where her car was. Back at the park Natsu chuckled at his best friend.

"Bye weirdo!" Natsu shouted after her.

He wondered if Lucy remembered that she was still holding her half eaten ice cream.


	3. Home Visit

**A/N This is part three and it talks about the aftermath of the Meet & Greet! It takes place a day after the last chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail, YouTube, Skype, or Instagram.**

A ray of light shone through Natsu's window as he rolled over on his side. Since it was a Sunday his family wouldn't expect him to do anything, so Natsu could be as lazy as he wanted. Groggily sitting up Natsu reached for his phone. Unlike Lucy he didn't put notifications on any social network sites because then it took forever to get to his texts. Natsu opened his phone with practiced ease and first decided to check his Instagram.

That was a mistake.

Hundreds of things tagging him were there. Comments and more comments poured in his activity tab. All of it was making Natsu confused. What did he do to get so many pictures taken of him? He finally decided to quench his curiosity and went to his tagged photos. Two images were repeated in between the random edits and question pages. The first was a clear picture of him hugging Lucy yesterday at Magic Dust. Her blue dress was hanging loosely around her legs and landed on Natsu's black jeans. The second picture was of Lucy and Natsu when they had gotten ice cream. The two were sitting side by side on the park bench. Captioning both pictures were many things about how the two were a cute couple.

Lucy would be furious. Despite how kind she was to all her subscribers the girl hated rumors with a passion. Maybe it was from growing up around cunning business bigwigs, but Lucy couldn't stand them. In all her videos she's never addressed a single rumor said about her or anyone close to her.

"I hope she's okay." Natsu said to Happy, who merely purred and slinked up next to him. Opening his laptop with vigor, Natsu looked at Lucy's Skype but she was set on "Do Not Disturb". That was when Natsu was positive that she had seen the pictures. Her Skype was either "Away" or "Online" but never that. Well except for when she was filming something, but he doubted that would happen now. His phone said it was 10:24 am. That would give him plenty of time to drive to Lucy's house. He hopped out of his bed and hopped into a pair of jeans. Throwing his white scarf around his neck, Natsu wasted no time before jumping out his second story window and running to his car. Behind him Happy was mewling loudly through the open window.

"Ugh stupid cat. He'll get me caught." Natsu said while glancing back up at his house. He jammed his keys into the ignition with a groan. The car roared to life and he was out of the driveway before Happy's meowing could reach his ears. Music from the radio filled his ears and Natsu hummed contently. The drive to Lucy's house seemed to fly by. Soon enough Natsu's car was parked in front of the two story. Dashing across the lawn just in case Jude was still here, he made his way to Lucy's window. Her room was on the second floor so Natsu would have to scale the wall. It wouldn't be that difficult because Lucy's house had uneven bricks on the outside for texture. A minute after placing his tanned hands on the brick Natsu was on Lucy's small balcony. Stepping around her furniture Natsu reached her window and knocked on it. The pink curtains were drawn back and there was Lucy.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Your Skype was turned off and I wanted to talk to you." Natsu replied goofily while walking into her large room. Everything was in place like always except Lucy had papers strewn across her desk. Behind him he heard Lucy sigh before closing the balcony doors. He stood over the desk to take a peek at the papers. At first he thought they would be homework but those papers were stowed away properly in a black folder to the side.

"Are these apartment listings?" Natsu asked aloud once he looked at the top page.

"Yes and don't go through my stuff!" Lucy reprimanded while snatching the papers out of his hands.

"Sorry Luce. Why are you looking at apartments?" Natsu inquired before hopping onto Lucy's bed. Every time Natsu was there he would just sit on the queen sized bed. Nothing about it was special but he loved it.

"When I'm annoyed I look at listings. That's the first thing I'm doing once I turn eighteen. Getting out of this house." Lucy confided as she plopped down next to Natsu. The two were comfortable as they laid side by side.

"You seriously came all this way just to talk to me?" Lucy finally broke the silence and turned to face Natsu.

"Of course but you seem aright." Natsu mirrored her actions and the two were inches away. Without meaning to, they both leaned in until Lucy caught sight of her clock. She pulled back in shock to stare at the clock again.

"It is almost five! My dad will be back and I don't want you driving home late." Lucy frowned for a second but Natsu hugged her brightly before running to her balcony. In seconds he had climbed down the side and was at his car. He glanced back once to wave at Lucy who was still shell-shocked.

"Idiot! You could've used the front door!"


	4. A Business Meeting In Her House

**A/N Well here is part four and this takes place like two days after that last chapter. This chapter is Lucy centric and it is a confrontation between her and her dad.**

When Lucy was summoned to her father's office she knew nothing good could happen. The only time Jude wanted to talk to her was to punish her or talk business. It was possibly the former since she snuck out and took his card for the day. Or because Natsu came over a few hours despite him being at work. The walk was agonizingly slow as Lucy shuffled down the stairs of her house to reach Jude's large office on the first floor. Despite living in one of the largest and most cities in the country, the Heartfillia's still managed to get a two story house close to most businesses. The sound of her own feet on the tile jolted Lucy out of her thoughts. In front of her were two ornately crafted wooden door. Carefully putting a closed fist on the door, Lucy knocked twice.

"Enter." Jude's voice was muffled through the doors but Lucy still knew to open the door. Her posture was perfect as she stalked towards the mahogany desk. Behind it was an old man with slick blond hair. A large computer was off to the side for business.

"You requested my presence father?" Lucy asked calmly. If she showed any signs of having done something wrong then Jude would pick up on it. The man couldn't care less about his daughter but he always knew when she was hiding information.

"Yes I did. Come look at this. It's a nice man who just turned nineteen. His father has a monopoly on all airways. Doesn't he seem great? If we merged companies just imagine the wealth. Too bad his father wants to keep things in the family. At least he isn't against a marriage…" Jude said slyly while pushing a file over to his daughter.

"An arranged marriage? Father doesn't that seem a bit archaic?" Lucy responded instantly. Ever since she turned fifteen her father had been trying to get her into an arranged marriage for business. Her answer was always no but Lucy had a sinking feeling in her gut that a marriage was already confirmed for her. It was just a matter of time until Jude said that there wasn't a choice. Luckily Lucy only had four months left until she was a legal adult and could leave.

"Don't be like that Lucy! An arranged marriage would be great for you." Jude coaxed.

"No. I have work to do so if you would please excuse me." Lucy dismissed herself before rushing out of the room with tears threatening to spill. Every time she went in there something bad happened. Lucy was almost hoping that he would talk about something bad she did just because that meant that Jude actually noticed her. When she entered the room Lucy flopped down on her bed. The tears began to fall onto her white pillows. Shaking her head Lucy sat up slowly.

"I won't let that jerk bring me down!" Lucy murmured to herself with determination layering her tone. The walk to her desk felt like it flew by as Lucy opened her laptop and clicked the Skype application. Next to the name she wanted was a small green dot. It took her all of two seconds to navigate the mouse pad and click down on their name. The familiar chime sounded for a few seconds as Lucy walked her computer out to the balcony. Balancing the MacBook on her legs, she flopped down on the small pink couch. The request was accepted and a kind face showed up on the screen.

"Hey Natsu…. Can we talk a second?"


End file.
